


O que quer que aconteça... Eu estou com você!

by Luella32



Series: Maggimar - Bell e Zidan [1]
Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: FBI Agent Maggie Bell, FBI Agent Omar adom Zidan, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luella32/pseuds/Luella32
Summary: Maggie estar tendo dificuldades em largar o passado ainda mais agora que ela e OA descobriram a verdade por trás da morte de Jason. O único suspeito que levaria ao culpado morreu praticamente debaixo de seus olhos, será mesmo que tudo estar perdido ou é só início de uma grande investigação?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira história, se tudo der certo eu postarei as outras em breve...

Oa  
Ponto de vista de OA  
Eu não vejo Maggie há 72 horas 2 minutos.... Tudo que eu sei é que depois da morte do suspeito do nosso caso ter matado um jornalista do mesmo jeito que o Jason morreu, acabou com ela embora ela diga que estar bem várias vezes, mas eu posso sentir que ela estar péssima porem como sempre tentando se focar no trabalho acima de seus sentimentos. Antes disso tudo ela conseguia ignorar sua emoções e seguir em frente, mas dessa vez estava ficando cada vez mais dificil fingir, afinal esse suspeito estava no video dela com jason e ainda tinha recebido uma alta quantia no dia do acidente. Bem que ela se assustou com as concidênias aparantes e do nada o caso ir se auto revelando de formas inesperadas como os dois mortos serem jornalistas e terem o mesmo objetivo, revelarem algo que envolve pessoas inocentes que podem morrer a qualquer minuto.  
Eu sei que ela estar tentando seguir em frente, mas ela ao mesmo tempo estar se culpando por algo que ela não tem culpa e sei que a única forma dela se livrar desse peso que a culpa estar se tornando é ela descobrir a verdade e para isso preciso que ela esteja bem e segura do quer fazer.  
Quando Amira chegou no meu apartamento, ela nunca se mostrou tão séria e silênciosa ao deixar suas coisas no sofá e ir até ao balcão se sentando ao meu lado.  
Amira - mamãe me ligou e disse que vc precisava de mim? - Perguntou com certo receio não me olhando nos olhos.  
OA -É que eu preciso de sua ajuda para uma coisa, só que antes você deve me prometer não se meter nesse caso como da outra vez?  
Eu pude pereceber um certo calafrio da minha irmã ao lembrar da supeita pacifista que a algemou junto dela para explodir em meio ao um funeral como protesto.  
Amira - Bem... Prometo!  
OA - Sabe a Maggie?  
Amira - A sua futura namorada, breve noiva e logo esposa? - Brincou.  
OA - AMIRA! - Repreendeu - Ela é minha parceira!  
Amira - isso não significar que vocês não podem ser algo a mais!  
OA - Amira se concentra, eu quero falar com você mais estar ficando complicado! - falei sem graça.  
Amira - Desculpa! Mas fala o que houve com ela?  
OA - Lembra que eu mencionei para você que a Maggie sofreu uma perda muitoo grande e que isso não deixou ela seguir em frente?  
Amira - Sim, um tal de Jason ele era o que dela mesmo?  
OA - O marido dela!  
Amira - O que? ela era casada?  
OA - Sim, ela casou muito nova com ele, mas isso não vem ao caso. Acontece que a Maggie descobriu que a morte do Jason não foi acidente, mas encomendada!  
Amira - O que? meu deus e como ela reagiu?  
OA - Acontece que o suspeito que cometeu o crime morreu com ela perguntando quem era o mandante. E ela não para de se culpar por nada, toda vez que ela vê uma criança ou um caso que envolve. Ela lembra que ele queria ter filhos e ela não queria ainda por conta da carreira.  
Amira - E vc como parceiro e confidente não estar conseguindo aguentar a barra de ter qque ouvir tudo isso calado.  
OA - Sim. - suspirou pesadamente fundo e olhou a irmã. - A maggie é muito importante para mim, ela estava lá quando eu precisei e eu quero retribuir isso, Amira.  
Amira - eu sei que vc não se abre muito comigo, mas desde que a Maggie e o caso aconteceram, eu pude entender mais suas decisões e jeito comigo e nossas irmãs além da mamãe!  
A olhei confuso de forma inesperada e ela sorriu.  
Amira - Maggie me explicou um caso em que várias meninas foram traficadas, ela me contou que vc ficou bastante protetor com ela.  
OA - Sim e teve um suspeito que agrediu, e eu me sentir tão irritado por não ter conseguido evitar... Ele poderia tê la matado!  
Amira - Mas não a matou porque vc chegou a tempo e na segunda você enforcou o cara!  
OA - Eu quase não consegui parar, não sabe a sensação de bem estar que tive só de a proteger!  
Amira - Ok a Maggie tem crédito comigo! O que quer que eu faça?  
OA - Preciso que vc analise todas as publicações do Jason, encontre pistas de algum escândalo que gerasse uma catástrofe ambulante? posso contar com você?  
Amira - Quando começo?  
Nós dois sorrimos um para outro apertando as mãos em acordo e logo a puxei para um abraço.  
Oa - vc não tem ideia do que estar fazendo por mim?  
Ponto de vista da escritora  
Amira - Eu acredito que sei! - falou apertando irmão e pensou fechando os olhos com a imaginando a felicidade do irmão e do porque ele estava "Por mais que tente negar, eu sei que a ama!"


	2. Investigações

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OA e Amira, o que vocês dois estão aprontando hein?  
> Pelo jeito esses dois têm novidades vindo por ai... E eu estou louca para saber e vocês?

Capítulo 3 - investigações.  
OA   
Antigamente quando eu ia visitar a Maggie eu apenas chegava até a porta e tocava a campainha e me afastava 3 passos, mas agora eu carregava uma chave sua em meu chaveiro, portanto era só abrir e deslizar para dentro do apartamento.  
Caixas e mais caixas espalhadas pela sala além de sacos pretos de lixo, uma mulher descabelada e de pijama moletom surge apontando uma arma para mim que levanto rindo mostrando minha chave e logo a abaixa.  
Maggie - você me assustou! - Falou descendo as escadas.  
Oa - Pelo jeito você teve muito trabalho ontem!  
Maggie - na verdade fui dormir 3 da manha tirando as coisas do Jason do armário!  
OA - não acha estar fazendo isso muito cedo? Ainda mais agora que nós sabemos que ele não morreu por acidente...  
Maggie - Não, e também o que eu tinha de pista morreu também... OA não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer!  
Oa - Maggie quantas vezes eu quis desistir e você continuou na mesma teimando?  
Maggie - È diferente OA! Quando é um caso que envolve outras pessoas, temos pessoas estranhas, pistas que significativas e um motivo... Enquanto o que eu tenho é apenas uma pista que do mesmo jeito que surgiu ela morreu! - Falou chorando.  
OA - Mags!!! - não me contive em abraçar la.  
Maggie - Eu preciso me livrar tudo isso OA! - Falou saiu dos meus braços.  
OA - Ok, não se preocupa com isso... eu sei o que fazer com isso tudo, mas o que tem nos sacos? - perguntei.  
Maggie - Material de trabalho de do Jason, ainda tem o laptop dele deve estar lá em cima....  
OA - Até do laptop você quer ser livrar?  
Maggie - São coisas dele de trabalho OA, eu não me sentiria bem tendo essas coisas dele comigo....   
OA - Se você não se importar a Amira disse dias atrás de um computador, o dela pifou...  
Maggie - Claro, eu vou pegar para você! - Avisou e subiu as escadas.  
Pesquei o celular do bolso do casaco e logo uma notificação apareceu na tela de Amira falando que não tinha nada ainda postei "Um obrigada" e logo depois "um continuo aguardando novidades". Maggie desceu as escadas com um macbook nas mãos e me entregou.  
OA - Tem certeza disso?  
Maggie - Tenho absoluta!  
OA - Ok, eu vim ver como estava e pelo jeito estar melhor do que ontem... - Falei a tocando no ombro. - Eu vou indo, preciso ver a minhas irmãs e minha mãe, mas eu volto mais tarde tudo bem para ver você tudo bem?  
Maggie - Não precisa....  
Oa - Eu insisto! - falei firme.  
Maggie - Tudo bem!  
...  
já estava deixando de ser nova, a mania da minha irmã ir para o meu apartamento trabalhar em suas reportagens, ela nem mesmo desviou o olhar do computador quando cruzei a porta e joguei as chaves no balcão.  
Oa - Amira tenho novidades para você! Eu consegui uma fonte de pesquisas para você  
Amira - Eu sabia! estava muito bom para ser verdade você me pedir uma investigação.... Ah assim do nada! - Falou chateada.  
Oa - Amira Calma!  
Amira - isso é um truque?  
Oa - Claro que não! Isso tudo é muito sério Amira! - olhei a minha irmã nervoso. Ela sabia como tirar a minha razão. - A Maggie é muito importante para mim.... Ela é a melhor pessoa com quem já trabalhei! E olha que foram muitas... - Falei lembrando da forma que ela me ouviu ao contar minhas histórias de guerra.  
Amira - Então quem é a fonte?  
OA - Não é quem e sim o que! - Mostrei o computador.  
Amira - Não brinca! - Falou chocada me olhando. - Como conseguiu?  
OA - Ns verdade demos muita sorte por pouco não teriamos isso aqui e tem outras coisas lá no carro dentro de vários sacos.   
Amira - é sério! como conseguiu?  
OA - A Maggie tinha recolhido tudo que era do Jason e posto em caixas e sacos, então assim que eu esvaziar o meu carro você terá mais pistas sobre o Jason do que imagina! - Falei contente.  
Amira - Você gosta muito dela não é?  
Oa - É tão evidente assim que quero a proteger?  
Amira - Omar, eu adoro a Maggie e vejo o quanto ela te faz feliz... Mas já pensou em contar para ela?  
OA - Tenho medo de contar...  
Amira - Acha que vai a perder?  
OA - Eu e a Maggie nunca...  
Amira - Não diga nunca! apesar de eu acreditava que você nunca pediu desculpas para alguém até ouvir a Maggie me contar que a pediu muitas vezes...  
OA - Desde quando vocês duas conversam tantas coisas?  
Amira - Desde daquele caso que eu participei, desde de então sabia que ela pergunta se eu estou bem todos os dia por email?  
OA - È a parte que eu mais gosto dela, ela se preocupa com os outros antes dela!  
Amira - OA?  
OA - Fala  
Amira - E se ela descobri o que estamos fazendo? Ela vai se sentir enganada!  
Oa - Eu conheço a Maggie, ela vai ficar com raiva, mas vai entender! Bom eu vou esvaziar o meu carro e colocar toda essa bagunça no quarto de hóspedes!  
Amira - Porque não lá no porão?  
OA - Porque quando eu não atendo o telefone ela sabe que eu estou malhando lá e acabe entrando!  
Eu pude ver um sorriso travesso da minha irmã se iluminar.  
OA - Que foi?  
Amira - OA? Sério nunca rolou nada entre vocês? sabe nem em uma missão em que fingiram ser namorados ou um casal....  
OA - AMIRA! - A repreendi antes que pudesse continuar. - INVESTIGAR É O MELHOR QUE VOCÊ FAZ! - falei indo para meu quarto, porém ainda pude ouvir sua risada.


	3. Futuro Vs Passado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Será que Amira tem razão?

Amira

 

Sério ainda não consigo acreditar que o meu irmão Omar que a há poucos meses não confiava em mim numa missão agora me pedia um favor. Achei ser somente mais um sermão para que eu ficasse longe de casos perigosos como o da nova aurora que eu já estava preparada para dizer que ficaria longe com o maior prazer, ainda mais de quase ter morrido algemada com uma ativista, mas quando ele me atendeu em seu apartamento mais sério do normal, a ficha caiu realmente quando ele começou a contar o que havia acontecido.

Ele precisava da minha ajuda e não sabia por onde começar e muito menos em quem confiar. Achei que estava com problemas sérios como uma doença, um vício ou era alguma missão que ele deveria ir por um tempo e não sabia como contar para a nossa mãe nossas irmãs. Mas quando ele começou a contar eu fiquei sem reação. Eu conhecia há pouco tempo a mulher que ele tanto admirava e respeitava e que não era da família no início achei que essa mulher não existia e fosse uma coisa da cabeça do meu irmão. Ele nunca falava seu nome enquanto eu a apelidava de misteriosa e ele prosseguia contando como ela era quieta, doce, objetiva e compreensiva além de ser prestativa e que em tão pouco tempo tinha se tornado sua melhor amiga e que jamais o julgou por suas origens. E nunca teve medo da cara feia dele quando ele estava errado. 

Era bom veio sorrir ao descrever la, porém eu não podia dizer o mesmo ao saber que era Maggie Bell que o fazia tão bem, olha que ela não faria o tipo de mulher que ele gosta de ter por perto. Eu até gosto dela, Mas ela está num momento crítico marido que foi assassinado e Omar acreditar que ela precisar saber a verdade para ir em frente, mas do jeito que da última vez ele falou comigo sobre ela parecia que Maggie estava começando a reagir bem em querer mudar um pouco, mas talve ele esteja certo em ficar em dúvidas.

Omar – Eu preciso que faça algo para mim… - Falou sério me olhando e eu já sabia o assunto.

Amira – È sobre a Maggie não é? - Perguntei e ele assentou.

Quando ele me falou pela primeira sobre Maggie ser casada praticamente aquilo foi um choque, ele parece ser tão nova quanto eu e ainda tinha consegui

Omar – È sim, eu preciso de alguma novidade o mais rápido possível e eu lembro de você ter me dito que tinha algo?

Amira – Achei que era algo relevante, mas não era…

Omar – Amira? - me reprendeu cm a voz frio que desviei o olhar. - Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que não era bobeira. Me fale… qualquer coisa eu posso ajudar!

Amira – tudo bem, eu descobrir no computador dele e-mails e mensagens com uma mulher bastante perigosa! - falei. - Eu ainda não sei seu nome, mas em breve eu vou descobrir…

Omar – Me fale assim que descobrir, eu posso ajudar de dentro do FBI…

Amira – E como foi o almoço de vocês dois naquele dia? - Perguntei animada achando que deu em algo nos dois em outro ambiente?

Omar – Na verdade ela desmarcou!

Amira – O que?!!! E você não fez nada?!! Tipo levar o almoço até ela?

Omar – Na verdade nem pensei nisso! - Falou sem graça.

Amira – AH NÃO! VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO!?

Omar – eu não gosto da Maggie assim!

Amira – Claro que gosta, mas ainda não percebeu!

Omar – como ter tanta certeza?

Amira - Somente você estar interessado em saber quem é o assassino enquanto ela já estar superando isso… alguma coisa para você mostra que vai a perder para um morto enquanto não encerrar o passado com Jason, mas se você não agir logo... Na verdade, quem sou eu né? E para que eu estou dizendo isso? Afinal eu estou sempre errada não é, Omar?


	4. Razões

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguma atitude então OA?

Amira

Eu não gostei muito de mentir para o meu irmão, mas de uma hora ou outra Omar saberia a verdade que tanto ele idealizar libertar Maggie. Embora ele negue mais de três vezes para mim e eu o contrapondo falando que quem ele deve convencer disso é apenas seu coração e ele mesmo.

Mas o que eu tinha descoberto em tão pouco tempo não dava para confirmar se era verdade ou apenas uma menção de uma investigação que ele estava em andamento , porém antes de Omar trazer seu mackbook foi um pouco complicado descobrir sua senha que não era Maggie, não era sua data de nascimento e muito menos sua data de casamento. Eu tive que subornar um harck do meu trabalho para desbloquear passei seu conteúdo para 2 pen drives. Um que ficaria comigo caso Omar voltasse atrás com sua ideia de me confiar essa missão e o outro para entregar lo se caso ele viesse pedir o computador e percebesse que estava sem conteúdo. Redefinir o computador o que durou horas e voltei com um dos pen drives para o meu notebook pessoal e comecei a trabalhar.

Casos de corrupção dentro do governo, na saúde entre ouros casos polêmicos que eu por acaso na época de faculdade eu li, mas nada se tratava recente a morte de Jason.

Fiz várias anotações num caderno usando apenas datas dos acontecimentos relacionando com as reportagens e nada, tinha alguma coisa que eu não estava vendo ali só podia ser. Então comeceii a rever os fatos do dia 31 de outubro de 2017.

Maggie falou para OA que os dois moravam em indiana e justamente naquele dia os dois tinham se encontrado de manha em Nova York para um café da manha na rua Amsterdã onde os dois tinham gravado um video em que o assassino estava por perto vigiando o tempo todo porque ele aparece na gravação, Maggie disse que depois disso teve que voltar para o distrito de vigilância de crimes organizados. 2:56 Jason ligou e deixou recado 3:00 carro ultrapassou o sinal provocando o acidente.

O Assassino conseguiu o que queria no dia 31 durante o acidente, Maggie falou que pessoas pararam para ajudar…. E se um dessas pessoas fosse o Cutler? Isso explicaria porque ninguém o identificou e ele poderia roubar o que tanto Jason queria revelar… Mas quem era a pessoa no outro carro? Será que era ele ou outra pessoa?

Eu estava já vendo que precisaria falar com OA para promover um encontro entre nós duas, não ia ser fácil conversar com ela sobre um assusto tão delicado com o meu irmão por perto, mas agora eu teria que me arriscar para isso acontecer e esperava que Omar cooperasse com o plano.

…

12:00

Omar disse que teve que enganar Maggie e que estava se sentindo culpado com isso, mas avisei que precisava dele antes das 14:00 quando eu precisaria ir para o Daily Pru

Omar – VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR DE BRINCADEIRA COMIGO?! - Falou alto e se deu conta da onde estávamos e viu o pessoal da cafeteria nos olhando e abaixou o tom de voz - Estar louca, Amira? Se a Maggie descobre o que estou fazendo por suas costas…. Eu não quero nem pensar nisso… Me fala o que descobriu?

Amira – Nossa você é um amor de pessoa hein! - Falei mantendo a calma e ele continuou com a expressão irritada. - Eu só preciso saber se algum objeto do Jason sumiu do carro naquele dia?

Omar – Amira, eu não tenho ideia de como conversar com a Maggie sobre este tipo de assunto sem ela saber!

 

Amira – Por isso eu tive uma ideia e só preciso que a coloque em andamento… - Falei sorrindo.

Omar – O que quer que eu faça?

Amira – Convide a Maggie para jantar? - Sugeriu;.

Omar – NÃO! Amira! - Reprendeu me.

Amira – Ok Plano B né? Fazer o que? Mas seria bom o plano A em ação porque logo o plano C estaria em curso futuramente…

Omar – O que era o plano C?

Amira – Se você decidir colocar o plano A em ação eu te conto! - Falei pegando a bolsa e o dei um beijo antes de sair com o meu copo de chocolate quente.


	5. Verdades aparecem

Realmente a última semana foi difícil para mim. Eu planejava terminar essa história antes mesmo do último episódio da temporada, no caso, hoje. Mas várias coisas aconteceram e isso me prejudicou um pouco com vocês. Então me perdoem se o capítulo não ficar bom, eu tentei o meu melhor.  
...

Amira 

Depois do encontro com o meu irmão, eu novamente voltei para o trabalho. terminei minhas postagens e nenhuma mensagem de Omar, ele deveria estar com medo de falar com Maggie sobre o que descobriu.  
Cheguei em casa, minha mãe estava dormindo e a tv ligada. desliguei o aparelho e depois a cobri com um cobertor e fui para o quarto.  
22:00 no relógio e eu lendo várias reportagens de Jason até que o telefone tocou e chequei a tela escrito Daniel. Apenas sorri confusa do que poderia ter feito ele ligar para mim nesse horário.  
Amira - OI Daniel!  
Daniel - ótimo que ainda não dormiu!  
Amira - O que? Porque?  
Daniel - Sabe esse computador que você me pediu para desbloquear...  
eu congelei no lugar, um frio na minha barriga tremendo além de ouvir Omar quase querendo me matar por deixar outra pessoa tocar naquele mackbook.  
Amira - Você copiou alguma coisa do computador? - Perguntei séria e ele ficou calado. - Sério porque se você fez isso... - Eu me segurei para não gritar. - Eu nunca mais vou falar com você! É um coisa do meu irmão! você não tem ideia... - Falei nervosa.  
Daniel - Calma Amira! Primeiro de tudo sinto muito... Eu não lembrei desse detalhe do meu computador.  
Amira - Que detalhe?  
Daniel - Eu meu computador foi configurado para desbloquear qualquer aparelho e as informações dentro e por segurança ele acaba fazendo um backup de tudo no meu. Só que agora eu mexendo nele, um arquivo de um chat apareceu como uma pasta...  
Amira - E ainda esses arquivos estão aqui no meu computador?  
Daniel - Sim. Mas eu sugiro que você acesse do seu porque se eu te mandasse por email, ele ficaria protegido... Anota o nome da pasta. Tallujan!  
Amira - Tallujan?  
Daniel - Isso mesmo! Você conhece?  
Amira - Parece familiar, mas agradeço!  
Daniel - Qualquer coisa é só me chamar! - Falou gentil. - Sabe a gente podia um dia desses...  
Amira - Agradeço Daniel! - Falei nervosa e desliguei.  
Acessei a pasta a Tallujan em meus documentos e apareceu documentos de conversas e fotos, abrir uma das fotos e uma foto reveladora tomou conta da tela. Uma mulher com cabelos curto cacheado, olhos castanhos abraçado com falecido Jason. Passei foto por foto cada uma era uma evidência de traição.  
As conversas eram outras provas e em cada uma delas , ele não escondia o fato de ser casado e que não estava disposto a se separar.  
A última mensagem era de 1 mês antes do acidente, ela contava no email que havia descoberto uma coisa e que ela precisava urgentemente contar a ele pessoalmente.  
"O que será que era o que ela tinha que contar a ele?"  
[...]  
Na manha seguinte eu não consegui esperar. Acordei bem cedo e fui até o apartamento de Omar e para minha surpresa, entrei em choque ao ver Maggie abrir a porta.  
Amira - Maggie!  
Maggie - Amira, que bom te ver!  
Amira - Meu irmão...  
Maggie - Ele estar na cozinha!  
Omar - Quem é Maggie?!!  
Maggie - Sua irmã!  
Eu entrei sorrindo e ele ficou sério, acho que Maggie percebeu o clima. Porque ela se ofereceu em sair para comprar mais massa e calda de chocolate.  
Omar - Agora que Maggie saiu... me diz o que aconteceu?  
Amira - Era para eu estar perguntando... Finalmente chamou para sair?  
Omar - Amira! - repreendeu.  
Amira - Bom eu tenho novidades, o que você já notou quando cheguei!  
Omar - O que descobriu?  
Amira - O nome Tallujan significa alguma coisa você?  
Omar - È o nome de um hotel. Porque?  
Amira - Encontrei uma pasta com esse nome no computador, e nela continha copia de emails e fotos.... Eu não sei o que falar!  
Omar - Sim ou não. Ele traiu a maggie?  
Eu assenti confirmando. Retirei o celular do bolso e mostrei a foto da mulher.  
Amira - O pior é que ela sabia que ele era casado. E ele falava que não separaria de Maggie por ela.  
Omar - Do jeito que eu conheço a Maggie,ela simplesmente acabaria com ele...  
Maggie - Realmente eu acabaria com ele...  
Amira/Oa olharam para porta.  
Maggie - eu deveria ter desconfiado, quando quis o notebook para a Amira...  
OA - Eu queria...  
Maggie - Eu sei que que vai falar que queria ajudar, mas se eu falar que tudo bem... Eu estaria mentindo para mim e para vocês... Eu preciso ir!  
Amira - MAggie!  
MAggie - Agora não! - Falou antes de sair.  
Amira - Péssima hora que eu pensei contar!  
OA - Não, ela descobrir cedo ou tarde a verdade. E isso pioraria a situação entre nós. - Falou chateado.  
[...]  
OA  
Quando Maggie chegou no meu apartamento naquela manha ela estava tão animada e viva de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto antes. E foi embora mais triste, eu evitei tocar no assunto até descobrir a verdade mas acho que nem mesmo ela queria saber a verdade.  
Dana me avisou que Maggie estaria fora do FBI por um tempo ilimitado. Pensei que poderia ser uma missão, mas ela me acalmou dizendo que era algo pessoal. E eu logo entendi o que aquilo significava, casa dos pais em Indiana  
Quando terminei todos os meus relatórios dos casos, olhei o relógio e faltava pouco para as 16:00. Eu decidir ir ao um lugar, mesmo Maggie tendo desistido em saber da verdade. Alguma coisa me dizia que tinha algo bem mais sério do que podia se esperar.  
Quando entrei no hotel Tallujan e pedi para falar com a gerente, a secretária foi relutante, mas só foi eu mostrar minha identificação do FBI, 5 minutos depois eu estava na sala conversando com a mulher.  
Selina - Quem é você?  
OA - Agente Zidan! EU gostaria de saber se eu poderia fazer algumas perguntas?  
Selina - Claro não tenho nada para esconder!  
OA - Verdade. E o que me diria de um caso com um homem casado?  
Selina - A minha vida pessoal não é de conhecimento público!  
Oa - Não quando o marido de uma mulher é morto e sua amante estar ligado a isso!  
Selina - Jason estar morto?!  
OA - Há quase dois anos...  
Selina - Isso explicar porque ele nunca mais me respondeu! - Falou em choque. - Eu não tenho nada com a morte dele!  
OA - Engraçado, como se Frank Cutler falaria seu nome?  
Selina - AQUELE DESGRAÇADO FALOU O MEU NOME!?ERA PARA ELE FAZER A LIGAÇÃO E SUMIR!  
OA - você acabou de dizer que não conhecia o Cutler?  
Selina - eu falo tudo o que você quer... Mas eu quero imunidade total do que eu vou contar!  
OA - Ok, espere apenas um momento!  
Eu liguei o gravador e tirei da pasta um contrato, onde firmaria com sua assinatura que ela estava contando tudo e que em troca receberia imunidade.  
OA - Podemos começar... Hoje é 14/05/2019 a testemunha optou por um interrogatório fechado, onde ela relata todas as atividades criminosas. Onde você conheceu Frank Cutler?  
Selina - Conheci atráves do Sr. Gayle em uma das universidades que o hotel Tallujan faz doações para pesquisas, e o Frank Cutler ele era um matemático....  
[...]  
Depois de horas interrogando Selina voltei ao JOC e foi surpreendido por Kristen que avisou que Dana queria falar comigo. Entrei na sala nervoso e ela já me esperava tensa.  
OA - Antes de qualquer coisa...  
Dana - È muito bom saber que você tem uma lealdade com MAggie, mas existe limites que não podemos cruzar... OA a mulher que você visitou hoje faz parte de um dos maiores tráficos de drogas que existe no Estados unidos! Você poderia estar morto neste momento!  
OA - Como sabe que estive lá?  
Dana - Depois da situação com as gangues achei melhor colocar um infiltrado que me alertou que usou o FBI para dispor de respostas. Isso é uma coisa séria! Eu vou ter que suspender...  
OA - Entendo... Isso é tudo o que conseguir de Selina! - Coloquei em sua mesa.  
Dana - Faça um relatório antes de sair...  
Antes de ir para casa kristen me perguntou e eu a avisei que fui suspenso e ela ficou sem fala.  
Na verdade eu não estava muito feliz de ir para casa, eu não estava feliz há muito tempo. Depois que Maggie falou suas suspeitas sobre a morte de Jason tudo relacionado a ele me incomodava. Ainda mais agora que descobrir que ele traia Maggie. Amira estava certa, havia sentimentos demais na nossa parceria além de amizade. E eu era um idiota para não perceber isso antes dela ir embora.  
A chuva começou fraca e por mais que eu não ligasse, ela parecia me provocar. Quando parei de andar eu logo percebi onde eu estava. Na porta de Maggie. Eu fiquei ali um tempo quando uma figura familiar apareceu.  
Amira - Bem que ela disse que você estaria aqui! o que faz na chuva Omar?  
OA - O que faz aqui?  
Amira - A Maggie ontem foi no Daily Pro e me deixou essa carta para entregar para você! - Falou me estendendo. - Ela parecia triste, mas disse que conseguia entender o que fizemos...  
OA - Obrigada! - peguei e guardei no bolso.  
Amira - Você não vai ler?  
OA - Eu preciso fazer algo antes... Você estava certa eu tenho sentimentos por Maggie, mas não fui capaz de perceber isso antes de a perder...  
Amira - Se ela deixou essa carta ainda há esperança! Eu sinto muito que ela foi embora, mas acho que ainda dá tempo de vocês resolverem.  
OA - Não vai ser tão fácil!  
Amira - E quando você foi atrás de algo tão facil? Omar você entrou no FBI, apesar de um professor não acreditar em você! Você conseguiu!  
OA - Obrigada Amira!  
Amira - È o mínino do que você e ela fizeram por mim! - o Abraçou antes de ir embora.  
Ainda não tinha certeza de ser uma boa ideia, mas eu já tinha arriscado várias vezes a minha vida em casos com bandidos ou soldados numa guerra do que no amor, mas agora estava disposto. Pesquei meu celular do bolso e respirando bem fundo liguei para Maggie, mas caiu na caixa postal.  
OA - OI! sou eu... o OA seu parceiro e espero continuar sendo seu melhor amigo.  
Bom eu estou ligando, porque eu queria muito pedir desculpas... Ah qual é! Isso não é verdade... Eu estaria mentindo para você. Na verdade eu queria que você soubesse a verdade para se soltar do passado e começar a viver outra vida. O que você já estava fazendo, quando descobriu a investigação. Eu antes de pedi a Amira, não sabia o que estava fazendo mesmo a Amira falando que eu tinha sentimentos por você... Eu neguei todas as vezes até que o dia que saiu do meu apartamento chateada comigo e não voltou para o Joc! Está no trabalho sem você, é uma coisa que não existe mais na minha vida... eu acho que eu estou tentando dizer... é que eu me apaixonei por você! - Falei. - Agora pode parecer loucura, mas me lembrei de você me perguntando se alguma vez me apaixonei por alguém e eu nunca respondi... E agora você sabe a resposta, você! E só para você saber eu abrir a sua carta....  
Desliguei o telefone e finalmente soltei o choro em silêncio, abrir a carta do meu bolso.

Querido OA,  
Durante esses dois longos anos, eu nunca estive com um parceiro que fosse como você. Sério, leal, inteligente e bonito. Eu confesso que eu nunca pude te elogiar demais, porque acredito que você saiba disso melhor do que eu e que não precisa de ninguém para falar.  
Bom, nossa parceria foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu desde Jason, mas existe coisas que precisam de limites. Já faz um tempo que eu não me incomodava com as coisas que eram sobre Jason porque eu tinha você ainda mais depois daquele caso que eu descobrir que ele foi assassinado e você disse que não importava" O que você quer que aconteça... eu estou com você!" me fez segura de novo.  
Dana me entregou um cartão de uma psicóloga que eu venho falando uma vez na semana. Ela me fez entender que quando eu descobrir que ele foi assassinado, eu estava apenas chateada de não ter sido capaz de ver que eu pela primeira vez era a vítima como das quais eu ajudo.  
nessa parte tanto ela quanto você estavam certos. Eu não gosto de me sentir incapaz ou vulnerável. Mas é isso que faz com que eu seja humana, compreensiva e paciente.  
Quando você levou aquela bala no colete e nós dois nos assustamos, eu comecei a me perguntar o que estava sentindo. As mãos dadas em apoio, a proteção de um sobre outros nas missões e as conversas pessoais além das brigas, terminadas em desculpas no final.  
Eram um sinal de que era verdade, o que temos é mais que amizade. Entre nós existe alguma coisa que nos envolve e que parece ser certa quando estamos juntos, eu acredito que eu esteja me apaixonando por você. Mas para comprovar essa teoria eu preciso ficar longe de você por um tempo. Não estou indo embora e muito menos deixando você. Só preciso saber se é real.  
Com amor, MAggie .

Terminei de ler e apenas sorri sabendo que ela estava lá por mim.

**Author's Note:**

> Me digam o que acham?


End file.
